Bonded For Life: the Clan of Resurrection
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: A, phenomenal, truth is revealed that would allow Candace to stay with Cynbel. Yet it is entirely her decision whether to stay or go back to Earth, and Cynbel will do anything to convince her to be with him, though there are other factors working to persuade her to leave the universe behind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the beginning of an ending! I'm super happy to be releasing this sequel, and for those who haven't read Bonded For Life, well go and read it, otherwise you'll just be confused. I should mention that, since Cynbel and Candace are no longer fighting for their lives (or are they?) there will be situations (*wink*) that are considered adult situations. So please, if your, like, fourteen, you shouldn't be reading this (sorry). But I can't force people to not read what they want to read, so if you can handle the heat then please by all means keep reading. I should, also, mention that there will be no warning for when these situations occur, cause I like the element of surprise (mwahaha) which is why I'm telling all of you this now. So, enjoy and stick around until the end.

* * *

Bonded_ For Life: the Clan of Resurrection _

_Prologue_

-Two years before the Cholula Pyramid's destruction-

Every two years, during the yautja mating season, all clans would gather at their home planet to partake in momentous festivals and celebrations, giving thanks to their God of Hunt and just as much to their God of Death.

It is during this time that Nefertari, a female warrior of the R'ka clan, seeks out the male she wanted for almost two centuries. It was ragingly upsetting when he pair bonded with that nutcase Boudicca, but she is dead and Nefertari had respectively waited long enough that she could mate with Cynbel without retribution. And it has to be him.

There are few yautja like him and out of the whole species he is the one chosen by the Black Warrior. He is a prodigy, the rare specimens that appear once in a few millennia. In her perspective, none could match in strength, intelligence, and beauty.

She had to have him, but first she needs to find him. Unfortunately she had missed the opening ceremony of the mating season, due to her mission being a tad longer than expected. And he, for once in fifteen years, shown up at the ceremony and now he has become a recluse once more.

* * *

Cynbel sits, back hunched, on the floor of his personal armory once more shining a dagger, his least favorite weapon. Afif stands at the doorway watching this depressed creature anguish in isolation. He knew there were no words that could cheer his heart, especially on this weeklong event.

Nonetheless he would attempt to beckon his brother to his natural instincts. Boudicca died thirty years ago, and it is becoming progressively difficult to keep the females at bay; especially Nefertari. They wanted to mate with Cynbel and as a non-bonded yautja he had a duty to fulfill-yet he remains in this tedious place. The only way he wouldn't have to sire their children is if the Elder banned it, which he won't.

"Leave me Afif. As I have said countless times before, I will not be partaking in the mating rituals." Cynbel sneers.

And Afif could do nothing but solemnly nod and leave him be.


	2. Chapter 2

_One_

The universe is boring to the Elder. When he was young it was full of adventure and action but now that ship has sailed and it can't be anything but boring.

And he knows it was the same for his arbitrator.

He has known Cynbel since he was an infant. His father would always bring him for a visit and the Elder would never forget the pure curiosity in his eyes. He knew the child would be destined for great things, and he was completely accurate. Cynbel became a blooded Laur-ke member of the clan when he was only thirty years old, even though the average age is fifty.

He became a marked warrior ten years after, and by the end of that century he was on the path of becoming an Honored warrior. He was so full of life then, always needing to hunt, jumping at the first sign of action. He was so ferocious and powerful, an unstoppable juggernaut. He met Boudicca the year after his inauguration to wield the title Honored. Though the yautja species is mainly polygamous, sometimes pair-bonds would form between two who acknowledged each other as life partners.

And Cynbel was crazy for Boudicca, yet the literal crazy one was Boudicca. The Elder never seen a male so infatuated and bounded to a female; she could tell him to stab himself and he would consider it. They did nearly everything together. They had few pups and they are all grown now.

It was a shock to the whole clan when Boudicca died. He'd never seen a creature so utterly devastated and helpless. And since that dreadful day he never hunted again. During his decades of mourning he remained a reliable leader, though he refused to fornicate with other females. The Elder let him be, understanding his perspective.

He was pair-bonded, though she died peacefully and Boudicca died brutally. But the feeling was the same, as if someone had ripped out half of what you are. He remained patient with Cynbel, hoping his mourning process would end eventually. But never, did he imagine Cynbel would claim an ooman.

He'd seen oomans worthy of their clan's praise, but a yautja claiming an ooman was forbidden. And Cynbel knew that. But what's just as mind boggling than Cynbel marking the ooman is his reasoning. It's been two days since the Honored Ones' mission and, fortunately, no kainde amedha survived the explosion-though the pyramid was sacrificed.

Cynbel insisted the ooman be given medical attention, and the Elder allowed it. Later on, in the same day the Honored Ones were collected off of Earth, Cynbel explained why he marked the ooman as his. She is like a physical reminiscence of his previous lover. Now the Elder wonders if he should have his arbitrator psychologically evaluated.

There is a massive difference between sadness and insanity.

* * *

Xochipilli has run the test ten times and the results remain the same. His mandibles produce astonished clicks as his yellow moonstone eyes look over the words displayed on the screen. When he took a blood sample from the ooman he expected it to be just like the rest.

Everything about her should be solely ooman.

But it isn't.

Though her appearance is entirely ooman she contains ninety two point forty eight of yautja blood; and not just any yautja blood. The ooman's genome is illogically similar to the dead female warrior Boudicca. Xochipilli remembers she was Cynbel's mate. He traced her lineage, needing to know why her features are not like his species, even though she's over ninety percent of it.

Her father was a hundred percent ooman, yet her mother was ninety five point twenty three percent yautja. Her grandfather was ninety five point eighty six percent. Her great grandmother was ninety six point sixty eight percent. And the percentage continues to rise, going five hundred years into the past, until Xochipilli finally found his answer.

Upon seeing the creature pop up on his screen, the doctor's eyes widen in anger and shock. He was the former Honored One, Gwandaya, who'd been banished from the Laur-ke clan.

He was also Boudicca's older brother.

But this doesn't explain how the ooman's genetic coding is so close to Boudicca's; their coding is so close, in fact, that they can be sisters. Xochipilli had continued to look into Boudicca's ancestry, knowing the female derives from the Qiyāmah clan, an ancient tribe that had dispersed thousands of years before he was born; and he is quite old.

He knew very little of the clan, other than the name. The Elder said that the ooman would be returning to Earth once her health has been restored, but she isn't completely ooman. He knows Cynbel wants her to stay; he'd seen the life in the Honored One's eyes when the warrior spoke of her.

Xochipilli would support whatever decision the Elder has, but if the ooman's stay would revive Cynbel to his former self than the doctor would do everything in his power to make it happen. And now that her true heritage has been revealed her chances of remaining on the clanship is much higher.

"The Elder needs to know this." He mumbles to himself. And after downloading the ooman's information into a device no bigger than a quarter, he heads toward the Elder's throne.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two_

This world is silent. So silent, I could hear the blood rushing in my veins and the steady thumping of my heart. I would open my mouth to speak, and even tried screaming, but no sound emerges.

And this kind of maddening silence could have been so much worse, but the fantastic scenery before me is ethereal. Specks of light, dusted amongst a sea of merging dark purple, blue, and dark green, lye high above me. A blazing, large, ball of fire boasts in the background. A few smaller spheres, that remind me of Saturn and Jupiter, are closest to me, though still farther away.

Where am I? Is this even real? Could this be a dream? But it had to be real, it feels so authentic and there is so much detail.

"You are correct, child. This is merely a dream." A sweet, feathery, feminine voice says softly. I look away from the universe and almost fall back in surprise. Before me stands a group of figures obscured by golden shawls.

There are two rows of them, fifteen on each side, making a narrow path that leads to the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He facial structure is much like Cynbel's though softer and less angular. Her skin a light chestnut, her brows adorned with small emeralds and diamonds.

Her eyes are a dazzling gold, somewhat like the sun burning behind us. Her cheek bones are outlined by an ivory color that makes gentle, intricate, designs that flow along her hairline and a little onto her forehead. Her hair is pure white and incredibly long, nearly brushing against her ankles; ornamented with gold beads, red feathers, and other shiny colorful gems. Sapphire and emerald stones form a necklace with a gold pendant that dips in between her, enviously, plump breasts.

A gold and crimson silk cloth wraps around her upper torso. Her toned abdomen is bare and ivory colored tattoos make patterns along her obliques. A gold belt holds together a crimson loincloth, that's kind of short, or she just has really long legs. Decorating her muscular arms are gold bracelets embedded with sapphire jewels.

Each finger has a slim gold ring. Basically, I'm a peasant standing before a Queen. And since I'm such a foolish peasant I say the first thing that comes to mind without even thinking about it.

And, thanks to my terrible luck, my ability to speak comes back.

"Who are you supposed to be and where the hell am I?" the creature chuckles, and such a soft, chime-like sound has me blushing.

"I am your Goddess, child. The mother of our species. The mother of Paya and Cetanu. The wielder of life and rebirth." I have absolutely no clue what this lady is talking about, but I'm sure it's important so I nod my head as if I understand.

"Rarely any of our species know of my existence. And I have no qualms with my sons having more recognition. As time moves on so does our beliefs. However, you are entitled to know of me, for you are the next successor of our clan."

"Successor? But… we're not even the same species."

"Yes, you are a very dilute version of a yautja, but you are yautja and the blood of the Qiyāmah runs in your veins."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. There's no way I have anything do with your kind. I'm human, and nothing else." It is not the Goddess who responds,

"She fails to accept her heritage, what possible use could she be to us." My mouth drops open, those are undeniably hostile words.

"Excuse you?" I retort. The figure standing to the Goddess's left removes her hood, revealing her face. Her hair is a dark brown with amber streaks. Her eyes are, strangely, a lot like mine, a reptilian golden yellow.

"You heard me ooman, you are useless." Oh hell no.

"Calm yourselves. Please be patient with Boudicca, Candace, you are not at fault." The Goddess speaks and my eyes lighten at the name she says; I've heard it before, and how does she know my name?

"If she is to be our vessel than she must be strong. And, I suppose, I could intrude a little on her learning process. There's no way she'll pick up our culture or acquire fighting skills quick enough for the fated day."

"Uh, I'm right here." I say loudly, I hate when people talk about me in front of me. The Goddess chuckles again,

"It is time to awaken child and know this, your place in this universe is your decision alone."

"What? I don't understand."

"It is best you not know too much for now, but I promise, in due time you will know everything."

"Say hello to Cynbel for me." Boudicca says with a gentler tone. And in the blink of an eye they are gone and so is the world around me.

* * *

_The sky is completely clear, with the sun high in the air shining it warming rays on my exposed skin. Every so often a salty-scented breeze sweeps up my hair and cools my sweating body. The sand underneath me is hot, but not burning hot and feels nice so I remain still._

_ I count ten seconds and hear a rush of water rush against a nearby cliff. Sometimes the water tickles at my feet but never goes any higher. I hear laughter, splashing, seagulls singing, sand being manipulated into shapes, the clinking of seashells into a bucket, pops and sizzles from something cooking, sounds that all delight me._

_ I take a deep breath. _

_Oh god, its barbecue. I hope its chicken legs drenched in honey barbecue sauce; just how I like it._

_"How long are you gonna sit there!" it's Martha who nags me. I'm perfectly content just sitting here. Honestly its more enjoyable listening to others' happiness than for me to indulge in it. But I know Martha won't leave me be unless I oblige to her commands for at least ten minutes. So I move, willing my body to stand and stretch out. Claudio and Jimmy are with her in the water, waiting for me to join them._

_"Food will be done in a few minutes!" I hear Delgado announce._

_"Thank goodness, I'm starvin'" that's Boomy's voice and my eyes spot him just a few feet away building a sand sculpture-that's starting to look oddly like dynamite._

_"Candace, come on!" Claudio yells, clearly impatient._

_"Alright already!" my lips move but no words come out. Confused, I try the words again but still nothing. A loud, piercing screech echoes in my ears and I cover them in pain, though it does nothing to block out the awful sound. I look back to the trio in the water and behind them is the monstrosity that caused their demise._

My body jolts awake and I scream as if on fire. Hands grab me and I violently struggle away. A sudden, intense, vibration takes hold of me; it spreads throughout me, like an invading virus, leaving no part of me untouched. Hands grasp me again and gently urge me to lye down.

And I do so. My eyes focus onto the figure beside me. His face is hidden by a purely black mask with golden lines framing the outlines of it. I don't recognize this creature.

"Calm yourself ooman, I will not harm you." He says in English, his voice rich and thick with an outlandish accent.

"Where am I?" I demand, now realizing how unfamiliar my surroundings are. This isn't a hospital; nothing in this room looks remotely from Earth. The walls are metallic with sophisticated designs and symbols carved in it. The floor and the ceiling have a weird, moon-like, glow. A few machines are against the wall closest to me. Whatever I lye on is clearly not the traditional mattress; more like a bunch of animal furs piled on top of each other and though this arrangement is odd it's very soft and cozy.

"You are on our clanship," the creature responds as if I'm an intruder.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no importance. Dress in this, the Elder wishes to converse with you." He tosses a black two-piece bathing suit on my lap, which is when I notice I'm naked and nothing is covering me.

I grab the skimpy fabrics, and they still have the tags on them and smell fresh as if bought an hour ago. I swiftly put them on and to my horror they barely cover anything. The bra piece does an okay job enveloping by breasts but the bottom piece minus well not even be there.

I frown at the creature; I hope he wasn't the one who picked this. He isn't wearing armor like Cynbel and his friends. His whole body is practically bare, save for his man parts which are concealed by an exquisite black and gold loincloth with a ruby embedded belt. A few diamond and gold necklaces hang on his chest. Gold and dark moonstone bracelets cling to his wrists and black arm bands rest on his biceps. Gold ankle bracelets clink around his feet.

His anatomy is an absolute marvel, like a body you'd see in those ancient Greek statues and paintings. He has broad, muscular shoulders and thick burly arms; a chiseled torso and a beautifully toned abdomen that'd make any body builder jealous. His thighs are massive and he has calves that could probably kick a hole in the wall-and the wall is metal.

"Do you like what you see female?" the creature says in a curious, and teasing, tone. Oh fuck, he caught me staring and my cheeks burn in embarrassment. But who wouldn't stare? He has the body of a God.

"Uh, I'm dressed so let's go meet this Elder person. By the way who is this Elder person and where's Cynbel?"

* * *

Why did I have to walk behind him? Now all I have to look at is his back, and my goodness could there be anything so defined and powerful. Each step he took I could see all the slight flexes his muscles made displaying the evidence of years of training and hard work. He has the kind of back a woman rubs her hands all over but still can't get enough of it. And before my twitching hands act on impulse I start talking.

"You still haven't told me where Cynbel is?"

"You will see him soon." He repeats for the fifth time. We've been walking down this narrow hallway for at least thirty minutes, and there has been no tell-tale sign that we're close to wherever we're going.

"Well, can you tell me how long I've been here?" I feel like I've slept for days.

"You were unconscious for two days." Two fucking days! No wonder I feel famished.

"Xochipilli, the doctor, has healed all of your injuries."

"Were they severe?"

"A few, yes."

"Details please." What is with this guy? Does he not like me, even though we've only known each other for an hour? The creature makes that weird clicking noise.

"Your intestines had undergone critical damage, resulting in heavy bleeding. You had rib fractures and a shattered collar bone, multiple cuts and deep lacerations. " Damn, how the hell am I still alive?

The creature finally halts in front of ginormous double doors; the kind an am important someone or something is behind. The doors open on their own and as we step inside I see a familiar dark mask staring at me. I easily make out those same engravings and marks.

Cynbel isn't wearing his armor and my mouth nearly goes agape. Did every creature here have God quality anatomies? The only variation between the creature next to me and Cynbel are the size of their builds; Cynbel is thicker and taller. He wears a rusty red necklace with a pearly white moonstone lying on his chest. His loincloth reminds me of liger's fur; there are hints of stripes and its color a dull amber. Holding it together is a dark brown leather belt with a gold skull as a buckle. Leather gauntlets adorn his big arms.

"Hello." Is the first thing I say to him. He begins to walk towards me but a harsh bark ceases his movements. I finally notice the creature sitting on a throne draped with various skulls, feathers, and furs. He has a mask on as well, but his is almost completely gold. Grey locks dip down his shoulders almost obscuring the gold chains hanging on his neck. Gold rings decorate each finger, otherwise his bling and clothing is the same as the creature beside me.

"How are you feeling Candace?" Cynbel queries,

"I feel…" I look to the side, noticing just how good I feel. Having survived that hellish experience in the pyramid, plus all of my past combat and escort missions, I should feel like shit. Yet I feel energized, and my body feels so new-almost foreign-as if it never knew battle.

"I feel youthful."

"I have brought the ooman as you requested Elder, may I take my leave?" the creature speaks as if annoyed of his simple task.

"No, you must hear this as well." The one upon the throne says.

"Nysei csit tu wjeswei." the creature barks, and the Elder begins to growl darkly.

"What do we need to hear?" I intervene, before they start beating on their chests like gorillas. The Elder glances at me, his mossy green eyes bore into mine.

"Here these words and accept that they are truth. It has been discovered that you carry within your form yautja blood. And though your features do not display that truth, you are one of us, and are entitled to all the benefits granted to a yautja. Therefore, on behalf of the Honored One Cnybel's request, I will offer you a place on our clanship.

Should you choose to stay you must learn the ways of our species, should you choose to remain on Earth, this offer will not be presented once more and you will officially live as an ooman. Meaning you will never have contact with us again."

When he finishes there is a momentary silence as this profound, new, information attempts to sink into my brain. There's no way this can be true, but the Elder doesn't seem like the type of guy to mess around. He has no-nonsense practically stamped on his forehead.

"Take time to think on my words ooman, but know this. We leave this galaxy in one week, you have until then to decide."

* * *

A/N:

Translations: 

"Nysei csit tu wjeswei."(unofficial) = "What could be so important?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Three_

Cynbel knew it was too sudden. The Elder told Candace everything she needs to know but now she has gone into a comatose state. His leader said it was best to veil nothing, and now his ooman walks beside him completely locked inside her musing.

"Hmmm, I think the Elder broke your item." Tamrat, the Elder's youngest son, conveys. Cynbel growls warningly,

"Watch your mouth, she is no item. She is mine to keep."

"You honestly believe she belongs to you. Just how much does the ooman know of the marks upon her cheek." Cynbel's growling increases in depth as Tamrat, when realizing the ooman knows nothing of what is branded on her skin, burst into fits of laughter.

"You must be awfully desperate to use this female as a replacement for Boudicca!" instantly Cynbel roughly grabs the yautja's throat and slams him into the wall.

"You will not speak of Candace as if she is a mere wench! And if you say anymore insults about her I will make sure your mouth become permanently dysfunctional." Tamrat holds up his hands in mock surrender, though he still chuckles.

"Calm down Cynbel, your frightening your item." And when he turns his head, immediately unhands the giggling yautja. Candace's eyes are wide in shock and fear; her back against the wall, her body still. She is in distress, so he purrs for her.

"There is no danger Candace."

"You, you just fucking attacked him!" she yells,

"It is just as your mate said ooman, there is no danger." Tamrat says and continues down the corridor. Cynebl stifles another growl-one day he'd be shining that brat's skull.

"What does he mean by mate?"

maybe that day would be very soon.

He didn't know what he hated more about the yautja; his smart mouth or the truth to his words. At some point in time he had to explain the meaning behind his mark. But Cynbel is afraid of what she would think. Would she reject him?

There is a great chance he would not survive losing another mate.  
"Tamrat is being sarcastic." He replies. She grins,

"You didn't answer the question?"

"…"

"Alright, if it makes you that uncomfortable I won't probe you." And she walks ahead of him, hands on her hips. Cynbel lets out curious clicks. She has overcome her internal predicament so quickly. He hastens his steps to catch up to her.

"Why do you wear the mask?" Candace queries,

"I mean, we're on your spaceship so what' s the point of wearing it?"

"Have you noticed this hall has no doors or intersections." Cynbel says.

"Yeah."

"This hallway only goes from the throne room to your own. We built this space to accommodate you. Earth's oxygen and nitrogen levels can become dangerous to a yautja's health."

"Oh, that makes sense…but, since I'm a yautja now, wouldn't I be able to withstand whatever atmosphere this ship has?"

"That is what the doctor wishes to test."

"Test?" she says cautiously,

"No harm will come to you, Candace. Not while I'm here."

* * *

"This isn't going to hurt right?"

"Ooman. If you ask that question once more I will guarantee it." Xochipilli sneers and the ooman frowns at his irritation. The doctor wonders why she's so noisy. Why can't she let him experiment on her in peace? He holds a heat radiator to her arm, gradually increasing the temperature and observing her reaction. So far the temperature has reached ninety six farenheit and she hasn't moved a muscle, as if not bothered at all.

"So…what exactly is a yautja?" she conveys.

"Not an ooman." The doctor retorts causing her to suck her teeth.

"No need to be an asshole." The temperature has reached one hundred and twenty degrees Fahrenheit; at this point her muscles should already be experiencing severe damage yet the ooman remains calm, meaning her internal heat is much higher than the average ooman. The normal temperature for a yautja is this temperature so the doctor withdrawals the heating device and types the new data into the miniature computer strapped to his forearm. He removes his mask and holds it out to the oomnan,

"Hold this against your face and breathe in deeply." he commands, and she, reluctantly obeys. After a few deep inhales and exhales he records her reaction which is completely normal, even though she is breathing in high levels of nitrogen. She gives him back the mask and he places it back on.

"The ooman will be able to move freely on our clanship," Xochipilli tells Cynbel in their language.

"However, her body is used to the Earth's atmosphere, so it is best we gradually introduce her to our environment."  
"That is good news," Cynbel says as he places a hand on Candace's shoulder, and switches back to English

"The doctor says you will be able to move freely on our clanship."

"Oh, that's great…I guess." She looks at anywhere but him as her thumbs begin to fumble each other. Cynbel tilts his head in confusion,

"Is this not good news?"

"Well, yeah it is but… I don't know if I want to stay here." Cynbel's eyes widen in shock. What ooman would pass the chance to explore the universe?  
"You have seven days to decide. Do not force yourself to choose now." Xochipilli conveys, calming the ooman and the anxious Honored One beside her.

"You guys still haven't told me what a yautja is." Candace says as she lies down on her bed.

"And I gave you an answer." The doctor sneers,

"You can take your leave Xochipilli." Cynbel orders before his little ooman makes a snarky remark not realizing the doctor has zero patience for comebacks. The older yautja clicks his mandibles in compliance and leaves the room.

"So will my question get answered?" Candace says, her own patience clearly becoming thinner. He looks at her, letting his eyes roam from her magnificent face to her absolute thrilling body. For a female ooman she is rather muscular, though not over the top like he'd seen some of them. Her arms and legs are slim, abdomen showing hints of toning, and her breasts are perky and smaller than a female yautja's. If she could turn over for him he is sure her backside is as marvelous as her beautiful countenance.

"Are you checking me out?" she speaks, breaking him out of his sudden trance. His eyes find her own; a cocky smile graces her lips.

"You were, you were so checking me out."

"Is this 'checking out' a bad thing? I am simply gazing upon a glorious form." The smile turns into a straight line, her eyes slightly widening in surprise. He begins to purr as he joins her on the makeshift fur mattress; she scoots to the side.

"What do you think I should do?" Candace whispers to him; Cynbel knows she refers to the Elder's words.  
"I cannot tell you Candace. This is a choice you must make on your own. Now rest, and when you wake I will feed you."

"Heh, what kinds of food will you feed me?"

"What do you prefer?"

"Waffles! Four big waffles with whip cream, maple syrup, strawberries, and blueberries with a big glass of cashew milk."

"That is a large meal for one your size."

"I can handle it."

* * *

Her lips part marginally as lax breaths escapes them.

And his ears zone into this soft sound.

He could feel the rising and falling of her chest against him, and he urges her closer until her nose is touching his own torso. His claws comb through her hair, as the gentle vibrations erupting from his body continue to relax Candace. He used to hold Boudicca this same way so this position is very déjà vu for him.

He is happy Candace doesn't snore, unlike his previous lover who did so-and quite loudly. Cynbel's hand left her dreadlocks and moved downward, needing to feel her skin. It wanders along her back, his fingertips pressing into such a smooth and soft membrane, and kneads its way lower until reaching her bottom.

"Mmmm." He hears her quietly moan. His vibrations increase in depth, as his hand grasps her bottom tenderly. He watches her expression, and continues his ministrations when her hands unconsciously wrap around his neck.

"I do not think it would be wise to mate with her at this moment." A voice, suddenly, conveys. Cynbel ceases his purring to growl in annoyance.  
"What do you want Afif?"

"I came here for the ooman." His brother replies coolly, and shows the silver bracelet dangling on his middle finger.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in, like, forever, but (before you get the pitchforks and shovels and bury me in the ground), I'll admit I had a little writer's block goin' on and I rewrote this chapter like five times (and I still think its kind of...meh.) Trust me I have not forgotten about this story.


	5. Chapter 5

_Five_

Cynbel and I lay side by side, staring into each the other's eyes. I could feel blades of grass poking my skin, but it's not too bothersome, so I ignore it, instead focusing on the sweet scent of fresh morning dew. Cynbel's claws play with my locks, which I love but would never say so.

Often, I wonder why he loves me so much. Everyone knows I'm a loose cannon; I even question my crazed actions sometimes. Yet he remains so patient and gentle and unmoving. I am the unstoppable force and he is the immovable wall.

Perhaps Paya crafted him just for me.

"What are you thinking?" Cynbel queries, and my usual response to this question is "none of your business" but my inner thoughts flow out my mouth.

"What have I done to deserve you?" an interrogative question more for myself than him. And he chuckles lightly, his reaction when he thinks I've said something foolish.

"You ponder over the wrong things, Boudicca."

"But…I don't understand. How could you love me…I'm so, so…"

"…so beautiful, and intelligent, and strong-"

"-and crazy!" I snap,

"Sei-i, and crazy, and stubborn. Talkative and too mischievous for your own good. There is no part of you I do not love. Stop wasting your thoughts doubting my devotion to you. Instead, think of the names we will give our pups when born."

He's right.

I think too much. And in three months, I will birth these wonders growing within me. I hope they take after their father, I can't imagine having to deal with someone like me.

* * *

My eyes open and once again I view the strange, phenomenal, universe within my last dream. This time there are no golden obscured creatures standing together. The only ones here are the Goddess and the one who called me useless. I'm sure I was just in some other dream, or maybe some kind of memory. It felt too real to be fabricated. And oddly, enough, I'm sure it wasn't my memory. All of my senses were perfectly in tune with another's perspective.

"You must focus child, we do not have the luxury of time in this world." The Goddess conveys in her soft voice.

"Where was I before?" I question.

"In my mind." The female standing beside the deity speaks, and gradually steps closer to me.

"You must accept that I, as well as twenty nine others, are a part of you. You must consume my memories, my experiences, in order to complete the first trial."

"Trial?"

"We call it the warming phase. Your subconscious, over the next week, will absorb memories of all the members of our clan."…what?

"You do not have to understand it all child. As long as you consent to your heritage you will succeed." The Goddess says. All of my life, I knew I was different, especially being born with abnormal eyes, and all of a sudden it turns out I'm not even entirely human. The other half of me is something out of those cheesy sci-fi movies.

"How can I admit to this. I don't know who I am anymore." I say on the verge of tears.

"You are Candace," She begins,

"You are a human and you are a yautja. You have known yourself as human, now it is time to embrace and merge with your other self."

And already this world around me is fading.

"Remember the Goddess's words Candace." The female yautja says, as the world turns to darkness.

* * *

I awake to the scent of fresh bread and maple syrup. Please, God, don't let this be another damn dream. Cynbel is no longer beside me, in his place is a tray with the meal I asked for. With a starving animal instinct I dug in.

And I didn't hold back.

If my mother could see me she'd comment on how I've morphed into a barbarian. There is a fork, but I disregard it. I need to feel the food on my fingertips, needing to know this is real, not an illusion, before stuffing it in my mouth. I almost choked a few times I'm eating so fast. And when there isn't a crumb left on the plate I gulp down a tall glass of cashew milk. Following the drink is a loud, unladylike, burp.

"Do you desire more?" Cynbel's voice speaks, and my heart does a three sixty.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that, I almost pissed my- " I start yelling but the words cease as my eyes take in his dripping wet form and the small red cloth wrapped around his waist-otherwise he'd be completely nude. Oh God, please don't tell me he was watching me this whole time. My cheeks feel like they're on fire, and I clench my teeth in embarrassment.

"Umm…why are you naked?"

"I am drying. Usually I would not wear the fabric, but oomans seem…sensitive when viewing the genital area." Well, I don't know about sensitive. Maybe really turned on depending on what his stuff looks like.

"And you were watching me eat like a pig the whole time?"

"Like a pig?"

"You know, like a wild beast." He chuckles, and I frown-what's so funny?

"You do not eat like a wild beast Candace. It is good for a female to feast so zealously."

"…oh." Goodness, now I'm blushing like some teenaged girl. Why does he have to be so straightforward?

"Do you wish to bathe?" Cynebl says, and now that he mentions it I haven't washed in a while. My hair needs a serious shampooing too.

"Yea, but I have nothing to wear."

"I will handle it." He says and goes towards a door I never noticed in the room. I get up and follow him and as he approaches the entrance it slides open revealing the washroom within it. Surprisingly, it is similar to an American bathroom, maybe what it would look like in the future versus now. There is a large, spacious, bathtub built into the floor. A shower is beside it, with a panel built into the glass door. I assume the door closest to the tub is the toilet room. Cynbel taps the panel and water, instantly, spurts from all the walls within the vertical tub.

"That is so cool." I say. He motions with a hand for me to come forward. He shows me how to work the device. The words are in English, though I'm sure this feature is to keep me from pressing random buttons.

"The body soap and shampoo are built into the system. You get ten minutes to scrub, then the rinse cycle lasts for another ten minutes.

"Alright I get it."

"Do you wish for me to join you?" he asks it so nonchalantly, as if bathing with other people is the norm.

"No, no I got this, so get out." And after shooing him out the room I undress-not that there's much to take off anyway.

* * *

This shower, is the best freaking shower I've ever had! The water temperature is perfect, not too hot, but enough that steams fogs around me. The soap smells delicious, a mixture of coconut and lime, as I lather it on my skin. The shampoo is the same scent and it feels so good against my scalp. I wish the rinse cycle never came but I couldn't stay in here forever-though I wish I could.

After rinsing, my main concern is the absence of lotion to keep from getting ashy. But it seems the soap has some kind of hydrating component, and my skin never felt so smooth. A plushy towel is neatly folded on the sink. I dry myself and leave the bathroom, lying on the bed until Cynbel's return.

I rub my legs against each other, fascinated by it sleekness. Fortunately I've never been hairy, not even in the pubic area; must have to do with the yautja genes. The main door slides open and Cynbel strides into the room wearing a new loincloth. This one looked like a white tiger's pelt, with black studded belts holding the pieces together. He holds a black, strapless dress in his hand.

"Did you enjoy the bath?"

"Yeah, it was rejuvenating." I reply, taking the dress from him and swiftly putting it on. The skirt part is loose and stops mid thigh. The torso hugs my breasts and waist, assuring it won't slip.

"How'd you know what size to get?"

"When you were recovering from your previous injuries the doctor had taken your measurements." That fucking pervert, even if he is a doctor.

"Do you like it?"

"It covers a lot more, and its simple."

"I apologize for that. Imhotep had chosen your outfit, he did not know oomans only wear such things in specific places." Cynbel seems to know a great deal about humans. Well, his species hunt us so of course he'd know all kinds of information. He seems quite concerned with my well being lately. In the pyramid, he talked of making my bones into trophies, now he cares for me as if I am his lover.

"Cynbel…how valuable am I to you?" his answer is immediate.

"I would give my life to ensure your own. That is how valuable you are to me."

"But…why?" and the response comes to me before he can say it. A memory suddenly bobs to the surface of my conscious. His thumbs are wiping away tears from my cheeks as he purred deeply for me. I could see it in his blazing eyes,

"I have become fond of you." He says softly.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all of you for your patience. I know its been a while but life has been busy (shout out to the college students, or students in general!). In the last chapter Afif showed Cynbel the bracelet, so why doesn't Candace have it now? (you'll see in the next chapter *teehee*)


	6. Chapter 6

_Six_

Imhotep and Tamrat arrive at the clanship's boarding level to greet the R'ka clan's greatest, and most fearsome, warrior Nefertari. As she descends the stairs from the entrance to her spaceship the two Honored Ones take a knee and bow their heads.

"How were your travels?" Tamrat asks, and is completely ignored, no surprise to him. Instead Nefertari demands,

"Where is Cynbel?"

"I do not know." Tamrat says with a playful tone. She looks to Imhotep, who remains silent, not wanting to be the one who reveals that Cynbel has a new mate. Females, in general, are quite ferocious and short-tempered, but Nefertari is the queen of tantrums and raging outbursts.

Few males could tame her wrath.

"He is busy." Tamrat conveys, knowing any answer is better than none-especially when it come to this female.

"I did not order what he is doing. I ordered for his location."

"Well, he could be in his layer. Or in the training area. Or in the dining hall. Or in the council room. Or-"

"-Ki'cte! Since you two fools will not share his location I will find him myself." And she stomps past them. When she is far enough, Imhotep lets out a relieving exhale. He didn't just loathe Nefertari, he is entirely terrified of her. He wished the other females of the Luar-ke clan were here to great the malicious warrior. But they all had taken a spaceship back to the homeland to prepare for the upcoming festival.

"Hmmm…should we warn our brother of Nefertari's arrival? I vote not to." And Tamrat lets out a mischievous chuckle. Even if they did tell Cynbel, eventually Nefertari would realize he's taken, again, and Candace, no doubt, would be in serious danger. As much as she aggravated Imhotep, Cynbel is incredibly fond of her and he could not witness his brother go through another depression.

"We must warn him."

* * *

Afif shows Cynbel the silver bracelet dangling from his finger. His brother's eyes squint warily as he glares at the object.  
"What does that have to do with her?" he questions and carefully slips from the ooman's arms, standing, and coming closer to the shiny metal.

"One of the oomans, who died in the pyramid, entrusted me to deliver this to her. It was his very last desire." Afif explains, though Cynbel could care less for his reasoning. He creates annoyed clicks; who was this male that entrusted such an item to Afif?

The last thing his precious female needs is a despairing reminder that she is the sole survivor out of a group of oomans. Even worse, this item could sway her decision to stay on earth.

"Hand it to me, I will be sure Candace receives it." Cynbel says, knowing such a thing would remain hidden until he deemed it worthy enough of her attention. Instantly, the bracelet swings into Afif's palm as his fingers enclose around it.

"I will come another time."

"I said I would give it to her."

"Brother. I know you too well to be fooled. I will come another time and the ooman will receive this from me." And Afif left no room for argument as he swiftly strides out the main door.

"Pauk!" Cynbel growls, and upon realizing his tone is too loud, he quickly stares back to the bed, where Candace still remains in a deep sleep. He remembers her meal preferences and removes the communicator, designed to appear as a skull, off his belt.

"Aksel, Baqir, Spartak." He barks into the device, immediately three voices announce their availability.

"What do you request of us Honored One." They say in unison.

"I need an ooman cook from Earth, one who masters in the art of breakfast meals."

"An ooman cook?" Aksel queries,

"I believe the cook is for the Honored One's new mate." Spartak replies

"A new mate? Since when?" Baqir joins,

"Quit your foolish bickering and do as I demand!" Cynbel growls,

"Right away Honored One." And their voices dissipate. Instantly, another voice sounds from the communicator. The yautja rubs his temples in aggravation,

"What do _you_ want, Tamrat."

"Now now, no need to sound so annoyed Cynbel."

"Nefertari arrived ten minutes ago." Imhotep, suddenly, conveys. And Cynbel's eyes widen in shock.

"Why the pauk is she here? No, do not answer that, I know why." Of course she's here for him. She's been trying to get to him even before Boudicca died. He couldn't let her find out about Candace; as powerful as Cynbel is dealing with Nefertari's rage is no fun task.

"Do you wish for us to stall her?" Tamrat offers, and Cynbel squints his eyes-no way would he allow himself to be indebted to this fool.

"What will you do with the ooman?" Imhotep questions.

"I will think of something." Cynbel says and replaces the skull back onto his belt. First of all he needed to get rid of Candace's scent, he is, literally, drenched in it.

"What should the cook prepare the ooman, Honored One?" he hears Spartak's voice from the skull. Cynbel relists, precisely, what she ordered and requests the meal be brought to the room once ready. He goes to the washroom and spends two hours in the shower washing away Candace's sweet smell.

* * *

Nefertari had asked more than ten male warriors of Cynbel's location. None would reveal it. And as she stomps down the corridors, she begins to think of beating the information out of the Luar-ke members.

She growls, remembering that she is forbidden from harming those of warrior, and under, status. As fearsome as Nefertari is even she fears some males, especially the Elder of this clan. He is a calm individual but his wrath makes her own seem miniscule. Just as she turns a corner she sees Afif-a yautja who actually would give her some kind of information.

"Greetings Nefertari." He says and bows his head in courtesy.

"Where has Cynbel gone to? I cannot find him and none will reveal his whereabouts."

"…Perhaps it is best you let Cynbel come to you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" she snarls in disdain, she has no time for games!

"I know, for certain, he will come to you. Be patient."

"Patient!" the nerve of this male to tell her to do the impossible! As her anger increases Afif's expression remains neutral, as usual. She had always found him creepy; he rarely showed any kind of emotion.

"Yes, be patient. I have matters to attend to, when you are done prowling around greet the Elder properly." He says and walks past her.

"I am not 'prowling around'" she shouts back at him.

* * *

Cynbel leans against the washroom doorway as he watches his ooman eat her meal. She must have been famished; she's eating so fast; a few times she had to bang on her chest to keep from choking. He is happy she has a healthy appetite; he feared she would refuse to eat after everything she's been through yet astounds him again. She is a true survivor, and she probably doesn't even realize it. When she finishes he makes his presence known.

"Do you desire more?" she twirls around, and upon seeing him, begins to curse yet freezes as her eyes take in his form. Her mouth closes and her lips become a straight line. Something he realizes she does when embarrassed. She questions his lack of clothing and whether he had seen her eat.

"And you were watching me eat like a pig the whole time?"

"Like a pig?"

"You know, like a wild beast." He chuckles. Why does she worry over her appearance when feasting? Food is supposed to be enjoyed and he knew from watching her that she enjoyed it to the fullest.

"You do not eat like a wild beast Candace. It is good for a female to feast so zealously." She becomes silent.

"Do you wish to bathe?"

After showing Candace the washroom, he heads to his own layer. He did not tell her this, afraid she would miss use it, but the front entrance works like a wormhole. There is panel right beside the door boundaries, simply by inserting the desired location, the entrance would become a flash of entwining dark colors, and after passing through it would go back to normal.

He imputes the code for his room and after passing through the hole goes straight to his dress room. Dressing himself. Then, much to his dismay searches for Nefertari. He had to get her off this ship and as far away as possible from his female.

* * *

When the Elder was informed of Nefertari's arrival he sighed wearily. He is used to dealing with females, especially the ones with "special" personalities. But he could never get used to Nefertari. Her strength and prowess as a huntress is extraordinary yet her attitude is like a volcano.

Its always humming with life but you never, truly, know when it will erupt with pure ferocity. The Elder sits on his throne, tapping his claws against the skulls on its armrest. She would come to him eventually, she had to; luckily someone he actually doesn't mind seeing comes to him first. Cynbel strides into the area, stepping up to the Elder's throne. By the look on his countenance he must know of Nefertari's arrival.  
"What is it Cynbel?" the Elder asks.

"Nefertari cannot remain here. She poses a threat to Candace." The Honored One says; and he already knew this. He's known Nefertari since she was a pup. And he's knows of her infinite infatuation to Cynbel. She certainly would not be glad to hear that his heart has been taken by another-again.

"It was already established that the warrior would remain here until our voyage back to the homeland," the Honored One makes fast, aggravated, clicks.

"But… the ooman is a guest on this craft. The warrior has no jurisdiction over her, nor the right to harm her."

"But that will not stop her-"

"She will not go against my order. Or I will see to it personally that she be punished."

* * *

A/N: yay! updates!


	7. Chapter 7

_Seven_

Cynbel takes my hand when we leave the room and he leads me to the same place I met that Elder person. His grip on me is firmer than usual, as if, at any moment, he would need to swoop me up and run off with me. I look up to him, noticing he's not wearing the mask. His eyes are stern.

"Is there something I should know?" he glances at me, and his countenance hardens.

"I am sure you realize that our species is composed of multiple clans," well, I never thought about it but it does make sense.

"The Elder of the R'ka clan's daughter wishes to meet you." I feel a sudden pulse of anger flow through me, why does that name evoke the need to punch the hell out of someone? We arrive at the double doors, which open for us. The Elder sits in his throne and a new face stands beside him; a gorgeous face.

She has to be the same height as Cynbel, with dark purple locks that partly cover her large breasts. Dark brown skin, with even darker spots-like the skin of a leopard-is barely covered by a bright golden fabric that wraps around her torso and waist. Everything about this chick screams gold.

Gold beads tangled in her hair, gold necklaces, gold bracelets and armbands, gold rings, gold belly button ring, even her eyes are a deep, opaque gold color. A lighter gold creates interesting crisscrossing patterns along her cheekbones and forehead. Her eyes lock onto mine and grimace in absolute revulsion as if looking at a rotten hunk of meat littered with maggots.

"You choose this ugly beast over me!" she shouts, a clawed finger pointing at me for extra emphasis.

"Who the fuck you calling ugly!" I yell back, and Cynbel pushes me behind him, his hold still on my hand.

"I cannot believe this treachery! This is forbidden! This is bestiality! She is not-" the female yautja yells, but the Elder's booming roar silences her instantly.

"You will hold your tongue, warrior, and quit your childish antics!"

"Of course, Elder." She instantly replies in a docile tone, clearly shaken from his roar. Hell, I'm shaking from his roar. It sounded like that T-rex in Jurassic Park.

"Release her." He orders, and Cynbel, reluctantly, lets go of my hand. He urges me forward, following closely behind me. I stop a few feet from the Elder, and got a good close up of the new bitch. She's way taller than me, and has muscles that could rip my head off. But that won't stop me from smack talking. I open my mouth to say something but a sharp, icy, gaze from the Elder keeps my comments to myself. This dude isn't fucking around today.

"Nefertari, the one you so rudely call a beast is named Candace, and she is of our species."

"What? Ho-"  
"Silence! Until her decision is made at the end of this week she is a member of this ship, therefore she will not be harmed. Do you understand warrior."

It is not a question it is a fact.

And the female yautja nods her head in compliance.

* * *

"Who the hell is that bitch!" I sneer the moment we leave the throne area. Cynbel starts to purr, and I calm down-a little.

"She called me ugly. I'm not ugly. She's the ugly one." I don't think she's ugly but it felt good saying it. More importantly the Elder mentioned of her not harming me, and I have no doubt that she would try, but he's mistaken if he thinks I'll let that bitch bully me around.

I don't even know why she hates me!

"Please, calm yourself Candace. I do not like it when you are upset." Cynbel says as an arm wraps around my waist. He pulls me close to him so that I feel the vibrations pulsing off of him as he purrs louder.

My mind goes into mush mode.

"Why does she hate me?"

"Well…I do not think she hates you. She hates that you are with me."

"You make it sound like we're a couple."

"Couple?"

"You know, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Mates?"

"Uh, yeah, like mates. Was she your ex-mate or something."

"No, we were never mates. Much to her chagrin." We arrive back at the room. I like the whole high-tech look of it but I honestly miss my own home.

"I wish I could move my house here."

"Hmm?"

"I wish this looked like my house, with lavender walls and gentle lights, and soft carpets," I say as I lye on the bed, stretching out my limbs.

"And teak tables and chairs and wine glasses and chardonnay bottles." I close my eyes as I feel Cynbel lye next to me, his purring lulling me to sleep.

"And a queen-sized bed… with a cloud-like mattress… and with a lavender bed set and…"

...

* * *

Today is Imamu's inauguration from Honored One to Elder. All the Queen mothers, Elders, Honored Ones, and Warriors gathered at the homeland all standing around the sacred pyramid of Paya-a rather short pyramid compared to all our other ones. I stand beside him, as well as the Queen mother of the Luar-ke clan, Hatshepsut. She holds a golden chalice, with red rubies lining the ridges it. Within it is the predecessor of the clan's blood. The ritual is almost over, thank goodness, I don't think I can stand here for another hour.

"With the power invested in me by our God of Hunt Paya and our God of Death Cetanu I declare Imamu Elder of the Luar-ke clan. As long as the Gods see it fit, and for as long as he lives, he will remain Elder. Let it be known!" Hatshepsut cheers, and the crowd roars with acceptance and pride. Imamu drinks the blood, until not a drop is left, and holds it upside down to prove he did so. The crowd goes ballistic.

"Congratulations Imamu, you get to sit in a chair for thousands of years." I mock with a grin. He snarls at me playfully,

"Do I hear jealousy in your tone, brother?" we're not blood brothers, but we minus well be.

"What? Me? Jealous of you? Do not be foolish." I say. Imamu chuckles and holds the chalice up high in the air, letting out a joyous roar, completely accepting his role as Elder-the title given only to the greatest warriors in yautja history. Maybe I'm a little jealous. I'm pretty great myself. But I realize the burden lying heavily on Imamu's shoulders, no way would I subject myself to that.

"Come Nikita, let us join the other Elders in the dining hall!" and before I can object he grabs my arm and rushes me down the pyramid. Imamu also happens to be the youngest ever to receive the title Elder, so unlike most of the them, who take their time to the dining hall, we arrive there before anyone else. I hate how much energy he has

-and how I'm the victim of it.

"Is this not exciting brother!" Imamu says as we sit in golden crafted chairs meant only for the Elders and Queen Mothers. As for me, I'm an exception, since I'm of the ancient clan, the Qiyāmah, the very first hunters since the birth of our species. Of course I'm not that old, but my clan's blood runs through my veins, as well as their memories, therefore I stand as representative to all yautja values, morals, rules, and knowledge. I guess, you could say, I'm just as important than the Elders.

"Your excitement tires me." I say and frown when Imamu laughs heartedly.

* * *

The memory ceases and I appear in the mysterious universe. The Goddess is here, like before, but a new yautja stands before me. A male, slightly smaller than the deity, and rather slimmer compared to the ones I've seen lately. He is still composed of muscle though, with ebony locks that nearly reach the back of his thighs.

His eyes are just like mine, reptilian golden yellow, and beautiful silver dots dust around the bridge of his nose, his temples and forehead. His skin is the same shade as the Goddess's, a light chestnut. He wears a smoky grey loincloth held together by a fading red sash. One silver chain, with a diamond center, lies on his chest, and silver rings adorn each finger. He holds, in his left hand, a long, silver pole embedded with various jewels and animal skins.

"Did you enjoy my memory, little one?" he queries.

"You are Nikita." I say, and he nods,

"Indeed I am. And you are Candace." His voice is soft and sweet, I can tell he's the charmer type.

"He is, perhaps, the most gifted of our clan." The Goddess speaks,

"Don't be so humble Goddess, we both know the true gifted one stands before us."

"…Me?" I say pointing to myself,

"Sei-i, you."

"What did you learn in the memory, child?" the Goddess says. I recall it, thinking back to the amazing ritual and the immense joy I felt being in the presence of someone precious to Nikita. Imamu looked really familiar. I know I've seen him, other than in the memory.

"You do know him." The Goddess says, having read my mind. And then it clicks.

"He's still the Elder!"

"And he has become quite old." Nikita says teasingly. And the universe begins to fade.

"You are doing well, child." The deity compliments before my vision goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

Nefertari's heart fluttered when she saw him. Her admiration, the being that haunts her fevered dreams, the specimen that all females craved for; Cynbel's powerful, purposeful strides come nearer.

"We finally meet again Honored One." She greets and purrs softly. He stops a few feet before her. His height nearly succeeds her own, an abnormal feat for male yautjas but it made him ten times more attractive. He looks her in the eyes, but his stare is not one of longing or even welcoming.

"I have come to mate with you, Cynbel." She says with pride, but the grim stare doesn't loosen. Now her heart seemed to stop.

"I will not mate with you." He says, and it takes everything in her not to become angry.

"It has been decades since you have laid with a female. I would be honored to b-"

"I will not lay with you. I recommend you stop chasing after me and find a new mate." now the rage in her boils.

"Another?" he attempts to walk past her but she grabs his arm,

"I cannot accept this. I…I do not want a new mate. I want you. What must I do to deserve you?"

"Unhand me."

"Come with me to the Elder."

"H'ko."

"Please." He begins to growl,

"You are treading in shallow waters, female." Nonetheless he complies with her request and joins her on the way to the Elder's throne.

* * *

"THERE IS ANOTEHR!" she shrieks as she feels her rage increase drastically.

"Nefertari-" the Elder tries to speak,

"WHO IS SHE!"

"None of your concern." Cynbel snarls,

"I demand an answer Honored One!" she snaps.

"She is mine to keep!" she turns to the Elder,

"I demand to see her." The Elder's growl is a low rumble but carries enough venom that Nefertari rephrases her command.

"Please, Elder. I deserve to know whom the Honored One has taken as mate. I must know who is more worthy than me."

"…Very well. Bring her Cynbel." The named yautja grunts in submission and leaves the area. When he returns, Nefertari's eyes squint at the ooman currently hooked to his arm. 'It cannot be' she thinks. Then she watches Cynbel look at her with untainted infatuation, and she couldn't contain her rage any longer.

"You choose this ugly beast over me!" she shouts.

"Who the fuck you calling ugly!" the female ooman yells back and Cynbel pushes her behind him.

"I cannot believe this treachery! This is forbidden! This is bestiality! She is not-" the female yautja yells, but the Elder suddenly roars so loudly she not only becomes silent but shudders in fear.

"You will hold your tongue, warrior, and quit your childish antics!"

"Of course, Elder." She instantly replies in a docile tone.

"Release her." He orders, and Cynbel, reluctantly, releases his hold on the ooman. He places a hand on her back and gently pushes her forward. She steps before the Elder and gives Nefertari a sleazy look. 'Does this ooman understand just how powerful I am? I could snap her neck like a twig'.

"Nefertari, the one you so rudely call a beast is named Candace, and she is of our species."

"What? Ho-"  
"Quite! Until her decision is made at the end of this week she is a member of this ship, therefore she will not be harmed. Do you understand warrior." It is not a question it is a fact. And she nods her head in compliance.

Cynbel escorts the ooman away, and Nefertari had the overwhelming need to rips something to shreds. For centuries she waited for him. Her anger is so bitter and sad she feels tears brimming in her eyes. She trained every day for hours. Hunted game most females never dared attempt. Had more trophies than necessary for a female. And not only does he fall for a female that is completely inferior to herself.

He falls for an ooman.

"You should return to your mother Nefertari. Help her prepare for the festival on the home world." The Elder suggests. But she couldn't just leave. There has to be something she can do. There has to be a way she could change his mind, or somehow get rid of this new threat.

"I cannot go home to my mother empty handed Elder." She conveys and leaves his domain.

* * *

Aksel, Baqir, and Spartak arrive on Earth, specifically in a region known as Campania near the Amalfi Coast. The Honored One, Cynbel, gave them special tasks; the beginning of the list is easy enough but the last of his requests would be tricky.

"What should we do first?" Baqir says. The stood before a small house surrounded by trees and a fantastic view of mountains and with breezes scented of the ocean near by.

"We should examine her domain thoroughly. Make notes of the most abundant decorations. Go through her things. Predict what she likes." Spartak says.

"This is not a job for us. Females would be more useful." Aksel comments,

"They would, but they are busy preparing for the festival. It is up to us. We cannot disappoint the Honored One." With that said the males enter the house. Fortunately for them the exterior is relatively simple. The walls are colored lavender. The carpet is plush and there are multiple rugs of different designs in strategic places. There isn't much furniture.

A few dark leather couches, a round table, and large expansive bookshelves occupy one room. A large bed and, what they assume to be, some kind of wooden clothes storage container occupies another room. The kitchen is the smallest area in the house. Towards the back of the house, there is a patio with a large table and fine looking chairs surrounding it.

"For a female she does not have many things." Aksel says.

"Hold your tongue, Aksel, we have not explored the wardrobe yet." Baqir says, and sure enough where the decoration in the house lacked the closet in the ooman's bedroom made up for.

They're many clothes and shoes of different fabrics and various designs from, possibly, all corners of the globe. She had a taste for West African and East Asian fabrics. But the majority of her shoes either came from Italy or Japan and most of her jewelry was obtained from Tanzania, India, Jamaica, and France. The trio is forbidden from bringing any of her things. They could only use it as reference and buy new luxuries to fill the room currently being built for the ooman.

"This may take some time," Baqir conveys,

"And we only have four days to pull it off."

* * *

A/N: So, I know this is a short chapter, but, honestly, i'm having some trouble of what to do next. I mean, I know what's supposed to happen, I just gotta figure out how to put it in words (does that make sense?). Anyways, i've started a deviant art account (info is on my profile page)- i thought it'd be cool to draw my characters out IF you want. I haven't actually posted anything (yet) but I will soon if you guys and gals are interested.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nine_

I've always loved the beach.

There's this peace about it that never fails to entrance me. The fresh salt scent, and the sound of gentle waves, and the soft breezes drifting along my scalp, and the fell of hot sand against my skin is enough to lull my to sleep.

But now isn't the time for sleep, not when such a handsome Spanish man is massaging my feet and singing in his low, mystical voice. This meeting started out as an interview; the man was so ecstatic that I hired him he had to thank me somehow- so he began rubbing on my feet.

Of course, I thought it a little weird but I wasn't going to complain for getting a free massage.

I'm starting to wonder if I can get a free back rub out of this too.

"What the hell? I leave for two seconds and you've got the guy feeling on you?" Claudio playfully scolds as he walks up to us.

"Señor Delgado offered to do it."

"Did he? Do I get one?"

"You can get us some gelato." I say,

"What kind of boss has interviews on the beach anyway?" he says, ignoring my order.

"I like this setting. Its relaxing."

"Sí, it is." Delgado agrees.

"And speaking of interviews, who's the next one?"

"Uh, Martha Hearth, some chick from the U.S."

"She's not 'some chick'"

"Excuse my choice of words, boss ma'am."

"Smartass."

"…What?"

"I said you're a-" I roll my eyes and glance at him only to see him clasping his chest and letting out a terrible wail.

"Hey! What's wron-" I rush to his aid, but I can do nothing but watch his ribcage brutally protrude from his torso as gushes of blood splatter on my skin. My heart freezes at the sight, and a painfully loud screech resonates in my head. I look to Delgado for help but he lies still on the sand, blood pools from his mouth and seeps from the hole in his stomach. His eyes clearly glare at me with hatred,

"It is all your fault," he gurgles,

"We are dead because of you." My eyes widen in horror.

"I didn't mean to lead you into a death trap. I didn't know-"

"Oh, spare us the bullshit Candace," Claudio sneers, how the hell are they even talking? They should be dead.

"It was your blood that began it all."

"I didn't know I wasn't entirely human!"

"You didn't fucking know? You love to look at yourself in the mirror. You see those unordinary eyes of yours all the time. You've spent all your life putting it off as some foolish medical condition, but you've always known you were different. You've always known there was something extraordinary about you. You had to have known that your blood would cause a reaction." No, it's not my fault. I didn't know what my blood would do. Yes, since I was young I've known I was not like other people, but how the fuck could I have known that I'm part alien.

"Forgive me." I beg weakly,

"Forgive you? There's nothing left of us to bury. You couldn't even save a strand of hair from our heads."

What could I say? Can I even apologize? He's completely right. I was their leader. I was supposed to protect them all yet the only one who made it out alive is me.

"You want to know how you can repent?" suddenly the ground quakes and the sand starts to rush towards a hole gradually opening a few yards away. Rising from the hole is that monstrosity, the source of the perpetual screeching.

* * *

"NO!" I scream and thrash wildly when I feel something holding me down. Strong vibration pulse throughout my body and in a minute I'm still, but my heart is beating so hard its painful.

"Are you calm now?" Cynbel coos, as he releases me and runs a claw through my hair. I push him away, and leave the bed and rush to the bathroom. My palms lye flat on the marble sink as I stare at myself in the mirror.

But I don't stare for long; I can't bear to look at myself.

I still have no clue what exactly happened in the pyramid. And as much as I don't want to know, not knowing is driving me crazy. I don't want to ask these questions, but I have to know what killed my team-and why such disgusting, hazardous creatures where on earth to begin with.

"Are you alright?" Cynbel queries as he stands behind me.

"Those creatures in the pyramid. What are they?"

"… I do not think it is wise to-"

"Do NOT fucking baby me." he makes rapid clicks, perhaps annoyed of my pestering. But I don't care, after everything I've been through I deserve answers.

"The origin of their kind dates back thousands of years. They were created by the Darc'Ryndi, a species well known for their abilities in creating organisms capable of evolving in various environments. The Darc'Ryndi conquered many worlds with the Kainde Amedha at their disposal. Ultimately their own creation was their downfall.

The Qīyamah, an ancient clan of our kind, took charge of the creatures. They exterminated them from most planets taken by the Darc'Ryndi, which is when they realized what good prey they make for hunting. We built pyramids across galaxies to contain them. But as millennia passed we have found more dangerous opponents. We use the creatures in rituals for our youth. The Kainde Amedha my brothers and I faced were Queens-one of the most ferocious beasts in the universe. We would never send are young into a one-sided hunt. Only Honored warriors can take on beasts of such strength."

"Youth…exactly how old are you?"

"I believe I would be nearing five hundred, in your ooman years."

"…Are you serious?"

"I have no reason to lie." Oh my freaking god, this dude is like, five hundred times my age! What the hell is youth to them? Cynbel doesn't even have grey hair like most old people have. But the Elder did, how old does that make him?

"What more do you wish to know about the Kainde Amedha."

"Okay, lets put that aside for a moment. What the hell are you?" I face him this time, looking at his features.

"I am yautja. My species come from the planet Ooru'Hitte. We can be compared to the reptilians of your Earth, except we are eons more evolved than those simple creatures. Our kind is the most advanced and intelligent species on our planet, which we rule over. We have multiple clans, as you know, each with their own principles, but we, fundamentally, all have the same culture and Gods."

"So you have religion?"

"No, we only believe in Gods. Some species I know are more fanatical of religion than oomans-we try to avoid those planets."

"In the pyramid on Earth. What…what happened." Cynbel leans against the sink as he crosses his arms.

"You and the other oomans were caught in between a ritual. Every two centuries the Laur-ke clan chooses its best warriors to fight in the Cholula pyramid. Before the ritual the pyramid is implanted with powerful prey, of the Elder's choosing. Initially, oomans cannot venture within the hunting grounds but-"

"-but my blood made it possible." He makes soft clicks,

"Only yautja blood can begin the hunt and release the kainde amedha Queens from their cages." Oh god, so this really is all my fucking fault.

"You did not know your heritage. You should not blame yourself." I know he wants to cheer me up but not this time. If I had known who I was-if I had been more curious to find out-my team, my family, would be alive and so would the people I was supposed to protect. The Goddess in my dreams told me I had to embrace my lineage, perhaps its time I take her words more seriously.

"…If I join your clan. Would I have to hunt too?"

"You would learn everything it takes to be a perfect hunter."

"And…would I have to face against…those things."

"You would, in order to prove your worth." My worth? That pyramid was fucking full of those bastards. Not only did I kill one I survived them all, what more is there to prove?

"But, I already fought against them."

"It is not me whom you must prove your strength. Our clan is not large, compared to the others, but we are the best hunters. We take are reputation very seriously and majority of the members will still view you as ooman, therefore weak. They will refuse you until you have proven worthy of the mark on your cheek." I touch my cheek, feeling the scars Cynbel engraved into my skin.

Now that it comes to mind, I don't even know what the hell these marks mean.

"What do the marks translate to?" when I don't get an immediate answer I repeat the question, thinking maybe he hadn't heard me.

"The first mark is the symbol of pride. It is a symbol my clan uses when a warrior has proven worthy of our acknowledgment."

"And the second one?"

"…It is my symbol."

"Your symbol?"

"It is equivalent to…to rings in ooman tradition."

"Rings?..." what the hell is that supposed to mea-

…No fucking way…

Cynbel moves away from the sink and stands in front of me, placing hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"I want you to be mine, Candace."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ten_

Cynbel didn't expect Candace to show colorful emotions. He didn't expect her to be happy. He could bear her being upset at him. He could even bear her raging at him. But she did none of these things.

Her severe stare is unnerving and her lips are straight and tightly shut-something he knows she does when speechless. He needs her to speak, to voice her opinion even if its negative. He didn't expect her to glare at him in such a way. He couldn't bear her silence. He cursed at himself; this is exactly what he was afraid of. Rejection.

He grasps her hand, clicks his mandibles when she does nothing to hint disapproval of the action, and leads her away.

"I wish to show you something." She says nothing when he leads her to the main door. He enters the code for his own room in the keypad. She says nothing as maelstroms of colors appear before her when the door opens. He guides her through it and they appear in his layer. She still chooses to remain silent.

They finally arrive in a massive space filled with his most prized collections from all his successful hunts. The walls were entirely overrun with large skulls. Along special crafted tables, clothed by the hides of large beasts, are smaller trinkets of bone and feather. Many of them are decorated with gems from their own planets; some entwined with plants, some smudged with their own blood.

Unlike many male yuatjas who show off their trophies to any willing to see- Cynbel was the opposite. The only ones to have ever gazed upon his centuries of hard work were his most trusted brothers, Imhotep and Afif, as well as the Elder. The only female was his dearest love Boudicca; not even the Queen Mother has seen his collection. And now he watches Candace anxiously as her eyes take in her new surroundings.

"I swear on my life and to Paya that I will be the best mate to you, Candace," he starts as his eyes follow her movements.

"I will protect you, shower you with whatever you desire, show you the glories of the universe-"

"-why?" she suddenly speaks, as her fingertips brush along an Umeri'an's skull-a rather pesky creature considering its small size and quite difficult to catch.

"Why?" he repeats.

"As far as I know, I haven't done anything to make you like me."

"But you have. You are beautiful and strong and-"

"-and intelligent and crazy. Stubborn, too mischievous for my own good, blah blah blah." Cynbel growls lowly, why do these words seem familiar?

"You've said it before," Candace says, as if knowing his thoughts and her tone has become, oddly, softer and glum.

"Not to me…to Boudicca." His growling became fiercer, how did she know his lover? She looks to him with her severe and now sullen eyes.

"You're horrible you know that." Cynbel steps forward but pauses when she steps back.

"You don't like me for me. You only want me because she's within me."

* * *

It'd been a decade since Zarathushtra visited the Luar-ke clanship. And it is just as he remembers.

Boring.

All the older clanships were. There was never much to do and hardly anyone around since most members are arbitrators-who are always busy. The youth are too serious and only become animated when talking of a hunt. Zarathushtra was done with that for now.

He'd spent three years taking the youth of his clan on ceremonial quests. And its not that he didn't enjoy the company of his students and their naïve-ness, but being in the presence of an older individual who understood his thousands of years worth of experience is always welcome.

That, and wooing females.

Unfortunately they all recently left to the home world. He'd heard Nefertari is around, but she's stuck on screwing Cynbel. Now that he comes to mind, Zarathushtra wonders how the Honored One has been faring. Is he still sulking over his mate's death, despite the fact that she died over decades ago? Zarathushtra snorts at the thought as he comes upon a corner to another corridor. Just as he's turning something bumps into his frame, not strong enough to knock him down but whatever ran into him lands hard on the floor.

"Oh my god, did I just run into the wall?" he stares down and his eyes widen in shock at the sight of an ooman. He mandibles spread wide when he sees its glaring eyes, which are an interesting golden yellow. It hurriedly stands and tries to take off but he grabs its arm and pulls it close.

"Hey! Let me go you big fuck!" it yells in furry. But he chuckles in amusement at its vain struggling. He examines it, noticing its chest and the curvature of its waist. It's female. He also notices the marks on her cheek, one representing the Luar-ke clan and the other…

Zarathushtra creates curious clicks-the other is Cynbel's mark. He'd only seen it on one other female. And she's dead.

"Calm down." He says in the ooman's language, but the words come out harsher than he intended since he hadn't spoken English in a long while. Either way she still fiercely struggles in his iron grip. He could smack her, certainly that would work, but harming another male's merchandise would cause more trouble. So he purrs instead. An action he did not realize would be so effective.

Not only did she seize her foolish antics, she slumps onto his arm. Her eyelids droop and her lips part as a soft, long, moan rises from her throat. Purring hardly effected yautja females, but this ooman seems like she's on the brink of unconsciousness. He decides to sniff her, focusing his sense on her scent, and nearly loses his composure from her overwhelming aroma. Was she in heat? Why else would she smell this way? Now all Zarathushtra could think about is fucking her, right here in this hallway.

"St-st-stop, p-pl-please." The ooman whimpers in-between gasps. He didn't want to stop, liking how his menial act of purring renders the ooman a wanton mess. But a strong, angered roar seizes his action. He looks to Cynbel, almost wanting to laugh at the unnecessary fire in his eyes.

"I think you lost something, Cynbel." Zarathushtra comments lightly in his native tongue, beholding the ooman clinging to him. Cynbel snarls at his words,

"Give her to me, Zarathushtra."

"NO! Stay away from me!" The ooman suddenly yells, apparently snapping from her lusty stupor. Cynbel begins to purr gently, nowhere near as strong as Zarathustra's. The yautja didn't even consider that the volume of his vibrations mattered when dealing with other species-since he never tried it on other species.

"Do not be stubborn pet." He says and earns another snarl from the Honored One,

"She is not a pet." The older yautja clicks in pure curiosity,

" If she is not a pet, than what is she to you?"

"She is mine." Oh, he understands now. Cynbel has chosen this ooman as a mate, a feat he is sure is forbidden.

"Let me go!" the female shouts and begins to struggle again.  
"She has yautja blood." Cynbel briefly explains. Zarathushtra laughs, he'd never heard of such a ridiculous thing. An ooman descending from them? Was it not an arbitrator's job to prevent this?

"The Elder has decreed her a guest on this vessel. Her status is no different than me or you."

"No. If she is a guest, than her status is more similar to the pups." These are their laws that have existed for millennia. Cynbel should know this, especially since he's an arbitrator.

"Okay, don't let me go, but I won't go to him." The ooman sneers, and glares angrily at Cynbel. The male staggers back as if hit with a shuriken.

"Even if you mark her, the female can still refuse you if you are not worthy of her." Zarathushtra concurs.

"I am worthy, she is…she is confused."

"Her status is low but if she does not wish to be in your presence you cannot force it upon her."

"I am her charge. Who else would look after her?" the older yautja purrs playfully,

"I will look after her."

* * *

Afif didn't expect to come upon Cynbel being pummeled around the narrow corridor by a much larger and, clearly, stronger yautja male- the one named Zarathushtra. A yautja so powerful that his clan's Elder has chosen him as the successor. And the Hv'stra clan, in terms of raw strength, rivaled Afif's own.

He notices Candace watching them from a safe distance, her eyes showing a great deal of concern. She couldn't stop this fight, but Afif could try. Just as Cynbel is thrown to the floor, he swiftly comes in between the two, growling warningly at the older yautja. Zarathushtra purrs in delight,

"There is no need to be hostile Afif. Our sparring is done. And since I won the ooman comes with me."

"You two made an agreement?" Afif questions, there's no way Cynbel would hand over Candace willingly.

"If that is what you wish to call it," Zarathushtra says, and beckons to the ooman with his hand.

"Come, if you do not want to be with your mate." He says in the ooman's language. Afif is surprised to see Candace actually follow the larger male.

"He's not my mate." She professes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Eleven_

This searing pain I feel in my chest is an emotion I've never known-and pain is no stranger to me. What's shocking is that I feel anything at all. For me to have so much anger and this sense of betrayal towards this creature certainly means that I cared for him.

Why did it not occur to me sooner?

His protectiveness and gentleness has to be a ruse. Of course he doesn't care about _me_. And why else would he treat me like treasure when he barely knows who I am? All he wants is something long gone- something that will never return. And I would rather leave him for good then be a replacement-I promised myself I'd never be in such a horrid position again.

And to think I actually saw a future with him.

I've become so lost in my miserable thoughts that I run smack into a wall. I land hard on the floor, and though unscathed, I can't believe that my musing made me lose awareness of my surroundings. I look up, and instead of a wall, there is a yautja, one I've never seen.

He's definitely male, and has abnormally long pale blonde locks contradicting the darkest skin I've ever seen. Along his skin are ash white staccato patterns decorating his forehead, cheekbones, neck, torso, and abdomen leading to his nether regions. His eyes are striking; a dark ocean blue with specks of reptilian green. And he is massive, I mean, fucking massive-he's taller than Cynbel and has a slight larger build that could be the icon for what young male yautja's should look up to.

Unlike the creatures I've seen so far this one is not adorned with feathers, beads, and jewels. He wears skulls and bones all over his body. A necklace composed of tiny ash red bones hug his neck. The same material also clasps his biceps, wrists, and ankles. Moon white leather belts hold together a long, thick white furry loin drapery that reminds me of a polar bear pelt. I stand to run away but the thing grabs me quick and practically smacks me against his form.

"Hey! Let me go you big fuck!" and the fucker laughs at me, as if I'm some kind of sideshow. His eyes study my face, particularly curious of the markings on my cheek.

"Calm down." He says harshly with such a deep baritone voice that makes me tremble. But I don't stop struggling, hoping he'd just let me go. Unfortunately he holds tighter, and than does what I absolutely loathe since the first time it's happened to me-he purrs. And the feeling that overruns me is intense, like a speeding river demolishing a dam intense.

Its feels much like the first time, but just as severe. My whole body heats up like a furnace. The yautja hasn't even touched me inappropriately yet I feel on the brink of an orgasm. I slump against him, which doesn't help because his skin feels cozy and feeling the vibrations directly from the source almost has me over the edge.

"St-st-stop, p-pl-please." I don't want to feel this way anymore. But the creature continues his rumbling as if liking his torturous actions. Fortunately a loud, angered, roar makes him stop. Unfortunately the sound came from Cynbel the last thing I want to see right now. The creature speaks in his tongue, Cynbel responds while pointing at me.

"NO! Stay away from me!" I yell. He purrs, and the sound is nowhere near as strong as the creature's. The yautja gently shakes me, and says something to me in-what sounds like-gibberish. They converse back and forth, much to my annoyance because now I feel like some caught dog.

"Let me go!" and I begin struggling again, though my efforts our futile. I still have no idea what they're saying but they both know English and I need to make something very clear,

"Okay, don't let me go, but I won't go with him." Cynbel staggers back as if I've shot him, disbelief evident in his eyes. More chatter amongst the two, and suddenly I'm thrown behind the large yautja just as Cynbel rushes toward him with a snarl and punches the creature. Oddly, the creature does nothing and takes the punch as well as any other attack without moving a muscle.

Even odder, after all of those attacks he doesn't look harmed at all-not even bleeding. Just as Cynbel is going in for another maneuver the larger male growls in dismay, easily grabs him by the scruff of his neck and throws him across the corridor as if he weighed no more than a feather.

"Holy shit." I'd never seen Cynbel look so weak-he's always been the one oozing dominance. The larger yautja rushes up to him, effortlessly lifting him, and throws him again. And in this mere moment Afif appears and crouches over Cynbel, snarling and growling warningly. The larger yautja chuckles and speaks to Afif. Whatever is said can't be good, based on how Afif's eyes widen. The creature turns to me and holds out his hand,

"Come, if you do not want to be with your mate." I look to Cynbel, wondering what he would do. But he still lyes on the ground in defeat and won't look me in the eyes. So I go to the larger male and make very clear that I don't want anything to do with Cynbel at the moment.

"He's not my mate."

* * *

"Who are you?" I question as we enter, what appears to be, some kind of dining area. There are more yautja, sitting around long tables, possibly, made of bone material. An overpowering scent of blood and spice makes me gag a little.

"I am Zarathushtra of the Hv'stra clan." He says simply as pairs of eyes glimpse our way.

"You don't look like the others." He looks at me curiously,

"How so?"

"Well, you're the first I've met with hair like that."

"Not all of us are the same ooman, just like your kind we come in various designs."

"Es' mjstat Zarathushtra ed' eis!" great, here comes another one. Zarathustra clicks his mandibles and places a fist upon his chest while lowering his eyes. This yautja is much smaller than Zarathustra and Cynbel but still bigger than me. His locks are a deep, blood red with hints of grey and his eyes a fierce color. Flame designs reach along his forehead and cheeks; a pure ruby-like gem lays plain on his tan, scale-ish skin.

"ijstat' bjsei tu' mwsei, māneshma Pyrrhus." The other male glances at me and purrs lightly, he says something to me-perhaps not realizing I can't understand him.  
"The Elder of the Mu'Garra clan has greeted you, ooman."

"My name is Candace, not ooman." I snap. The red-headed yautja's purr grows in intensity,

"mjsis un' sais i mu'gerr en' laudir. Es' laudish sus' pesht?"

"The Elder has complimented you." I certainly don't know what I did to deserve praise but I thank him either way. The yautja begin to converse with each other, much to my irritation since I have no clue what they're saying. Zarathushtra must feel my frustration and begins to translate.

"The Elder's clan has just finished their Ch'va and he is visiting the Laur-ke Elder."

"Chiv-Cheeva?"

"Have you not once wondered why are species have come to your planet?"

"Of course I have. To hunt, right."

"But have you not wondered why so many of us?" how many are there exactly?

"Every two centuries all clans come to this sector of space for ceremonial Ch'vas just before the Festivals of Moon and Sun, which also take place every two centuries."

"Why every two hundred years?"

"The Festivals are of momentous proportions and we are numerous. Coming together as a species every single decade or even every fifty years is impossible."

"What do you do at the festivals?" it's the Elder who responds enthusiastically,

"Pauk an' kaorrok!" I look to Zarathushtra for a translation, but he's busy chuckling at whatever the yautja said. They spend a few minutes talking until the Elder finally dismisses himself.

"What do you eat, ooman?"

"My name is Candace."

"What do you eat, _Candace_."

"I want salmon and rice with asparagus," He tilts his head as if he had no idea what I'm talking about.

"You know, fish, rice, and vegetables."

"…Vegetables? What is that?" what the hell? Why should I have to explain this? If he were Cynbel I wouldn't need to elaborate…but he isn't Cynbel.

"What is there to eat?"

"Meat."

"…that's it?"

"That is what we eat, ooman."

* * *

**Translations:**

"Es' mjstat Zarathushtra ed' eis!"(unofficial) = is that Zarathushtra I see!

"ijstat' bjsei tu' mwsei, māneshma Pyrrhus." (unofficial) = what brings you here, Elder Pyrrhus

"mjsis un' sais i mu'gerr en' laudir. Es' laudish sus' pesht?" (unofficial) = this one has a fire in her. Is she your pet?

"Pauk an' kaorrok!" (unofficial) = fuck and fight!

**A/N:** damn, its been awhile since i've updated (don't kill me please! i have a cat who needs me! lol). Real talk, though, sorry for taking so long- i swear to Paya its not intentional. Fortunately for all of you i created a tumblr just for you (if you want sneak peeks of what i'm up to-link is on my profile page).


End file.
